Let me in
by carson34
Summary: Mary's life is changing right now and her brother is in full protective mode.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note**_: I decided to write one for Steve's sister Mary and give her a family. I don't own the character of Mary because it's a five-o character. I have noticed that there is not any of her so I am writing one. I hope that you enjoy it. Please read and review!

Mary was sitting on her couch in her apartment while waiting for her boyfriend to come. She was pregnant and need to reveal it to her brother. She knew that Steve was going to be mad about her being pregnant but who was the father! She hears her cell phone ringing and it's her baby's father on the line.

"Hey babe." Mary said to him "No I don't want you to be here when I tell my brother that we are expecting a baby and getting married." She hangs up the phone after they talk for five minutes. She hears the door bell ring and gets up to answer it. She is praying that he takes this well but this is Steve that we are talking about.

"Hey Mary. I got your message so what is going on with you that I need to drop everything and come over." Steve asks his sister. He loves his sister but sometimes she could get herself into trouble.

"You might want to sit down, Steve. It's big news." Mary says to her brother in a warning tone. "Promise me that you won't do something dangerous."

"I won't." Steve promises his sister and he can tell that it is big. "Now tell me what it's about?"

"I am pregnant." Mary reveals to her brother as she watches him sit down and looks around.

"You're pregnant?" Steve repeats what his sister had just revealed to him. "Who's the father?"

"Steve, you promise not to do anything bad." Mary reminded her brother of his promised.

"I know what I promise but I want to know about the baby's father." Steve said to her.

"I don't need you to protect me." Mary says to her brother knowing that he just wants to protect her from getting hurt. "He's a good man."

"That's good. Just tell me who he is." Steve said to her.

Author Note: I did not want to reveal who the baby's father is. Who do you think the baby's father is? It's someone that Steve and Mary know.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: hey guys, I am back with chapter two of this storyline now since all of my "old" storylines are caught up to date. Thank you all for your reviews and tweets that I got. Please review and let me know what you think.

"Mary, I am not going to hurt the guy that got you pregnant. I just want to meet him." Steve promises his sister.

"You already have met him thou." Mary reveals to her brother. "It's your best-friend."

"Chin?" Steve guesses.

"No. It's Danny." Mary says to her brother.

"What?" Steve says to his sister. "I need to go find him" Steve gets up and walks to his truck.

"What are you going to do?" Mary says to her brother.

"I don't know." Steve responds to her as he gets into the truck and starts it. He pulls his cellphone out to call his friend. He gets to the location where Danny is.

"Why did you sleep with my sister?" Steve questions his friend. He is trying to stay calm.

"We are both able to make our own choices Steven." Danny reveals to him.

"Danny, she's my sister. She should have been off limits to you." Steve responds to him.

Mary comes into the room after getting there for the first time since revealing who her child's father is.

"Steve, you need to calm down." Mary orders to her brother.

"You're not my friend anymore." He informs Danny then walking out of the room. Mary walks up to her boyfriend, or is he her boyfriend or something more, giving him a hug.

"it's going to be okay. Steve did not mean that." Mary says to him.

"No, he means it." Danny responds sadly to her as he gives her a kiss.

**Headquarters**

Steve walks into the office and slams his door alearting Kono of him being there. She walks into his office to find out what's wrong.

"What's wrong?" Kono asks her boss sitting down on the chair.

"Did you know that my best-friend betrayed me with my sister?" Steve asks her.

"No. Why?" Kono questions him.

"Mary's pregnant." Steve says to her. "I told Danny that we are no longer friends."

"Steve maybe you should make it work with Danny and Mary." Kono suggest to him.

"I don't know. I need time." Steve says to her. Steve finally calms down to see that his phone is ringing and it's Mary. He hits the ignore button not feeling that well to talk to her. He heads home where he just drinks some beer and then go to bed.

**The next morning**

Steve wakes up and gets ready for work. He is not in the best of mood to see his fromer best-friend. He is not sure how to react to this but he is trying to do what's best for Five-0 and work it out with Danny and Mary. He just hopes that this is the last surprise that they are going to give him.

Author Note: Alright let me know what you think about this chapter. Did you think that Danny was the father? Where do you think Mary and Steve's relationship is at? Will Steve and Danny's relationship get back to normal?


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Thank you for review this last chapter. I am back with the last chapter of this storyline. There will not be a sequel to this storyline. This chapter will be Mary's pregnancy up to her baby's birth. Mary was four months pregnant when she revealed her pregnancy to her brother.

**- Headquarters -**

Steve arrived there to find his sister and her boyfriend. He knew that he need to talk to her and him to make things better. Kono can see him being upset and walks over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asks him as he sits down at his desk.

"No. I had a fight with Danny again and this time it was because of my sister." Steve filled her into this. "He got my sister pregnant."

"Oh wow. That's news. Steve, you need to work this out with him." Kono says to him. Danny did not come into the office.

**- Four months later -**

Steve was heading to Danny's house where he and his sister are living. It been awhile since he saw him since right after he got a call from the Navy wanting him for a mission. He just got back and wanted to see his sister and Danny to settle this. He knocks on the door and waits for his friend to open the door. It's his sister that opens the door.

"Hey" Mary said to her brother. She did not know where her brother has been or how his mind set is at with her pregnancy.

"Can we talk?" He asks his sister and she lets him come in sit down on the couch. "I am sorry about what happen when I found out that Danny was the father of your child."

"You mean your nephew?" Mary reveals to her brother. "It's okay. We are family."

"Thanks. Where's Danny? I need to talk to him." Steve says looking around to find him.

"Maybe you should talk to him on the way to work." Danny refers himself as a third person.

"Alright." Steve said to him as they head out of the house and they got into the car. "I am sorry how I reacted towards you."

"It's alright. Your forgiven." Danny said to him. "I am sorry that I destroy our friendship by sleeping with your sister."

"Your forgiven. Does that mean our bro-romance is back on?" Steve says to him.

"Why does everyone say that?" Danny says "but it's back on."

Steve and Danny got to work and everyone knew that they had made up. Danny gets a call from Mary about five hours later to tell him that she was heading to the hospital to have their son. Steve and Danny rush to the hospital as she is giving birth to a baby boy which they named John Michael McGarrett-Williams.

**- Three months later -**

Danny and Mary are getting married in front of Steve, Doris, John and Grace. It was a happy day for the family when Steve met a new girl named Allie.

**Author Note: **Stay tune for a new storyline for Steve and Allie. I hope that you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think of this last chapter.


End file.
